Tokens
These are all the Tokens that appeared through the BFM series. List of Tokens 'Reversal Token' Created by: Reversal Token (KirbyRider1337) Use On: Another contestant on the same tribe/team up for elimination. Can only be used if up for elimination. Function: Reverses the effects of tokens. Reversed Function: 2 Reversal Tokens cancel out. 'Win Token' Created by: jacknjellify (For Pre-merged BFDI) Use On: Yourself Can be used if up for elimination. Function: Cuts the user's dislikes in half. Reversed Function: Cuts the user's likes in half. Can also be used on A episodes by everyone. Other Function: Can be used to increase your score if used on an A episode. 'Immunity Token' Created by: Ni Hao Guylan (Is Clock in BFMC; First seen in his camp, BFSP; Many camps started to use it as well, including jacknjellify's own camp, BAGUETTE, and the Immunity Token was in BFMC since before the token-creating contest) Use On: Yourself Can only be used if up for elimination. Function: Removes all of your dislikes and makes yourself immne. Reversed Function: Removes all of your likes. 'End Token' Created by: Nazrininator Use On: The Polls Can only be used if up for elimination. Function: Ends voting for all tribes. Reversed Function: None. The End Token is too strong for the Reversal Token. 'Cirno Token' Created by: Nazrininator Use On: Another contestant on the same tribe/team up for elimination. Can only be used if up for elimination. Function: Freezes a contestant. Reversed Function: Freezes yourself. 'Play Token' Created by: Suitcase (RoboStarTheBomb) Use On: An eliminated contestant Can only be used if up for elimination. Function: An eliminated contestant of the play token user's choice gets to do the challenge. The contestant will gain points for the tribe/team. After the challenge, the eliminated contestant gets eliminated. Reversed Function: Freezes yourself. 'Love Token' Created by: Portal Gun (SirenRabbid1687) Use On: Yourself and Another contestant on the same tribe/team up for elimination. Can only be used if up for elimination. Function: Both users enjoy the effects of the immunity token, but they have to do the challenge together. If not, their dislikes that they got from last elimination will be added. Reversed Function: Both users suffer the effects of the reversed immunity token, but if they don't do the challenge together, their likes that they got from last elimination will be added. 'Extra Challenge Pass' Created by: Golf Ball (goldenzoomi) Use On: Yourself Can be used by anyone on B episodes. Function: Allows the contestant to do an extra challenge. If the contestant wins, they get an advantage. Reversed Function: If the contestant wins, they get a disadvantage. 'Migrate Token' Created by: Masky (Matt DB) Use On: Yourself Can be used by anyone on A episodes. Function: When used, the contestant moves to another random tribe. A random contestant from that tribe will switch spots. 'Tornado Token' Created by: Flyswat (OfficialMatrVincent) Use On: 2 Contestants on the same team/tribe up for elimination. Can only be used if up for elimination. Function: Removes all of your likes and dislikes and gives a random amount of likes and dislikes to 2 contestants of your choice. Reversed Function: Removes the likes and dislikes of two contestants and adds them to you. 'Scramble Token' Created by: Nazrininator Can be used on A episodes Function: Divides all tokens evenly between everyone, and scrambles them. 'Warrior Token' Created by: YearsAnimations No more Warrior Tokens will be given out in BFMC, ever. It was used on Suitcase and Clock. Function: Gives a disadvantage to two contestants of your choice. 'Big Fish Token' Created by: SilverKoopa Can be used on B episodes. Function: Cancels all token usage Reversed Function: Cancelled itself. 'Big Fish Token' Created by: SilverKoopa Can be used on B episodes. Function: Cancels all token usage Reversed Function: Cancelled itself. 'Mirror Token' Created by: Ben1178 Function: BFMC Concept = If you've been eliminated, and you would have used your Mirror Token, you would have automatically eliminated a target. Rejected due to the Tornado Token winning over the Mirror Token in a vote. BFMK = Returning in BFMK as a hidden item. This token swaps your votes with someone elses. Reversed Function: BFMC Concept = Unknown, presumably would not work and keep you eliminated. BFMK = Cannot be Reversed due to being a hidden item 'Revenge Token' Created By: multiple users (BFMC Concept by Kite) Function: BFMC Concept = This token functions like the other revenge tokens in camps. Cuts dislikes in half and give it to another contestant UFE. Most likely rejected from unoriginality and from others having better scores. THIS TOKEN HOWEVER: later returned in BFMAF and is available in BFMK with the same function as it's BFMC concept. Rejected Tokens In BFMC 7, a token challenge was made to make tokens. Some passed (see above) and some did not, these ones here did not receive enough score to win. Although the Revenge Token and the Mirror Token lost, both tokens would later appear in a future season. Quack Token (Made by Propeller Hat) - A giant duck will fall on the contestant supposedly selected, making them unable to do a challenge. Most likely did not win due to similarity to the Cirno Token. Bad News Token (Made by Disc) - Would've removed all your dislikes and take all the likes of another contestant. Only useable on one contestant. Rejected most likely due to OPness. Balance Token (Made by Tetris Block) - Wouldve made the user and another contestant's dislikes equal to the amount of the least dislike contestant. Rejected most likely for some opness. Friend Token (Made by Sunglasses) - Would've been the few tokens that does not affect you. Rather gives the chosen person immunity and if hes ufe along with the user. The user will be immune. Rejected due to RT's token scoring higher then this one for the Reimu Tribe. Revenge Token (Made by Kite) - This token functions like the other revenge tokens in camps. Cuts dislikes in half and give it to another contestant UFE. Most likely rejected from unoriginality and from others having better scores. THIS TOKEN HOWEVER: later returned in BFMAF and is available in BFMK Boss Token (Made by Asthma Inhaler - Would've made other tokens useless and be given immunity. Causing someoneelse to be UFE. Most likely rejected due to opness Blocked Token (Made by Toothy) - Would've prevented someone else from doing the challenge, using a token... Most likely rejected due to the similarities with the Cirno Token. Backfire Token (Made by Crayon) - Would've rearranged two teams, putting the user UFE for their team's next four eliminations in the process. Most likely rejected due to the backfire. Multiply Token (Made by Boombox) - Would've tripled a target's dislikes. Most likely rejected due to being plain and basic. Any Token (Made by Coiny) - Would've turned into a token of the user's choice. Most likely rejected due to minor simplicity and OPness. Thief Token (Made by Paper Airplane) - Would've stolen someone else's token. Most likely rejected due to a similar token appearing in BAGUETTE. Substitute Token (Made by Test Tube) - Would've switched the user out for another team member at elimination. EXTROAD Token (Made by Whistle) - Would've given the user 3 likes at elimination. Most likely rejected due to simplicity. Excuses Token (Made by Casey) - Would've allowed the user to get out of a challenge, rendering them safe from elimination. Most likely rejected because of pointlessness. Swap Token (Made by Soccer Ball) - Would've switched the user's votes with a target's. Most likely rejected due to it being in BAGUETTE. Average Token (Made by Needle) - Would've taken the average of everyone's likes and adds it to a target. Most likely rejected due to OPness. Instant Token (Made by Marble) - Auto-eliminates a target of your choice (Think Death Token from SLAN). Most likely rejected due to unoriginality and OPness. Redemption Token (Made by Clock) - Would have been given out to eliminated contestants that stay for one more challenge and win. If used, the contestant would've rejoined. Redemption Island would come in once the merge hits. Force Token (Made by Dusty) - Would've disabled all other tokens at elimination. Rejected due to Portal Gun's Love Token getting a higher score for the Sakuya tribe. Extra Likes Token (Made by USB) - Would've given the user 5 likes at elimination. Rejected due to being plain. Beef Lettuce Tomato Token (Made by Soap) - Would've caused a giant sandwich to fall on a target, disabling them from doing the challenge. Rejected due to copying the Cirno Token. Boo Token (Made by Cheesy) - Would've distributed 5 of your dislikes to other contestants as you please. Rejected due to the Mirror and Tornado Tokens getting higher scores. Active Token (Made by Yin Yang) - Would've been used like Immunity Tokens by an inactive. Most likely rejected due to it being generic. Wild Token (Made by Picture) - Would've turned into a random token. Most likely rejected due to the die and minor underpoweredness. Hidden Items